Won't You Let Me Forget My Past?
by TheMarshchoco
Summary: Galacta Knight is not just a warrior, but he wants to forget his past mistakes. He lives with a lady named NOVA, she feeds him, takes care of him and protects him from a certain army... what else could he ask for? (This is an AU where NOVA and Galacta Knight have a mother-son relationship, some sad moments too)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby. Don't ask. K? Also, english is not my first language, but I know enough to write somehow well, do tell me if I make some dum grammar or vocabulary mistake plz.

This takes place after KRtD, lots of flashbacks will happen for the next few chapters, I'm gonna try to update this story every Monday or so...if anyone gets interested about it...

-flashback-

A blonde short-haired lady with somehow of a cat face and big purple eyes stood on the lone balcony, she was nothing but a wishing comet. She granted wishes, whether they were bad or good, she had no say, all she would say was " OK, 3, 2, 1," and people's wishes would become a reality, however... she had a wish she couldn't grant herself... sure she was powerful, and only to be seen by the worthy who gathered the stars...but she was lonely. In the dark universe, looking at stars glowing and planets orbiting.

She heard a loud beeping noise. It meant someone had summoned her. She quickly went to a giant computer, it looked a little dusty, full of ancient writing, but it worked fine. She checked the security cameras.

She saw two star warriors, holding another star warrior who seemed young and very angry. He was quiet. Not speaking.

She then sat at the middle seat and started typing.

"What do you wish for?" She typed, the giant machine repeated it to the warriors.

"Oh great comet NOVA! We wish for Galacta Knight to be sealed away for all the atrocities he has committed!" One of them shouted.

How would she seal him away? She had never done such thing. She had only given things, taken lives, protected secrets...but she had never had such a request, what did this guy do?

"Nevermind that..." She thought as she typed up the reply.

"OK, 3, 2, 1." The giant clockwork comet repeated, the eyes glowed a white light that blinded the warriors outside, NOVA's eyes glowed as well, this always happened.

The wish was granted.

Nova looked up, she saw a pink light glow over her computer, over her.

She quickly looked at the computer, the warriors were gone.

She looked behind her. The warrior that had the white angelic wings was inside a huge crystal. He didn't seem conscious at all. This was the first person she had seen up close after billions of years of working as a wishing comet.

-end of flashback-

"Hey NOVA! I'm home!" A guy with magenta-colored hair shouted as he walked into the planetary/house.

His name was Galacta Knight, he had magenta hair and magenta eyes that turned yellow whenever he put his mask on, which he barely did now, he had big beautiful white wings and a set of horns that curved back. He used to be a well-known warrior, well that was until he became too egotistical and too overpowered for his own good. The Galactic Soldier Army had no choice but to send him to be sealed away. He had changed now.

"Hold on! I-I'm coming-" NOVA replied, it sounded muffled.

"What are you doing?" Galacta asked.

"Um...well I'm trying to oil up some gears, this old machine needs it often you know?"

"I know. I know...did you get stuck up there again?" Galacta asked, looking up, she could see NOVA who was wearing a jumpsuit, looking down, the stairs she had put up had fallen down.

"Yes... I did. Mind putting the stairs up again?" NOVA sighed, Galacta pushed them up with one arm and walked to the main computer.

"Do you mind if I check my DreamMail?" Galacta said as he sat on the chair.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sure, just don't touch anything that you're not supposed to." NOVA replied, she was climbing down the stairs.

She blinked twice and groaned really loudly.

"I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Galacta asked.

"Meta Knight called me earlier and-"

"Ugh...don't mention that stupid name..." Galacta groaned as he kept looking at his email. The first thing that he noticed, an email by Meta Knight.

The pink knight groaned again.

"What does he want from me?!"

"Well...you should read the email since you didn't let me finish telling you." NOVA said matter-of-factly, walking to the sofa and sitting down.

"Fine." Galacta mumbled. He opened the email. He sighed. Meta Knight only wanted him to take care of Kirby while Meta Knight went off somewhere.

"Thank the stars!" He sighed loudly, spinning in circles on the chair, raising his arms to the sky. One of the people he could actually stand was Kirby. Kirby was nice to him after what had happened before he changed his ways. Galacta sighed.

"I just got here after being gone for a week...I feel bad-"

"Don't feel bad Galacta, I understand you can't stay put, you are a star warrior after all...star warriors are born adventurers."

Galacta smiled and hugged NOVA.

"Be careful. Oh and I'll be waiting right here, I'm not moving the comet ok?" NOVA replied.

Galacta nodded and smiled.

"Don't get stuck up there trying to oil the gears ok? I'll be back by tomorrow morning, bye!"

"I'll try but I can't guarantee it, bye!" NOVA said with a smile.

Protect him. That's all she cared about, sure he was a grown man, but she knew he was always in danger of being sealed away again...as long as he didn't touch his lance and shield, she knew he would keep true to the promise he had made to her.

He was the only person she trusted.

Ta-ta-ta-da!

I hope y'all liked it!

Please comment, follow and all that other business.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Y'all know that I don't own Kirby and stuff like that so...yeah...

Yay! New chapter!

Just to be more clear, in this story, NOVA lives inside a clockwork comet, and she herself is one of the Ancients and she operates the comet that's named Galactic NOVA.

Also, this chapter is full of flashbacks woooo!

-Flashback-

Days passed by, months, years...millions and millions of years that were nothing for the Ancient who managed the clockwork. NOVA felt bad for the person stuck in the crystal in the middle of her center of operations. She knew his name was Galacta Knight, that he had done some unforgivable things... but what where these "unforgivable" things? What had the young man done that caused this to happen to him? Why did this guy do such things in the first place?

All these questions would always pop up on her mind when she saw the pink crystal.

The loud beeping sound rang again. She sighed, probably it wouldn't be so bad, would it?

She saw a pink haired kid, wearing pink...well...everything. Though his shoes were red, and his eyes were blue and sparkling with hope. He wore a necklace with a star on it. The star glowed faintly. She could tell this child was strong, maybe even a star warrior.

"WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR?" NOVA typed.

Before the child could reply, a purple haired guy with jester clothes and a hat, showed up, pushing the young one out of the way.

"Well...I wish to take over popstar!~" The guy said with a devious smile, his tone didn't help it either. He sounded undoubtedly...mad, evil, many other words that NOVA couldn't just think up from the top of her head.

She didn't even want to give the wish to him.

It wasn't his.

NOVA knew very well, but the rules were...she had to grant whatever wish was wished, no matter what happened out there, no matter in what underhanded ways they found her.

She sighed and typed in the response.

"OK, 3, 2, 1..."

The giant comet's eyes glowed, so did NOVA's. She knew this wish was bad. It was bad.

She was right. Her ship had been destroyed by both the pink kid and the jester. She had to repair it...it would take sometime, even more time now that the jester had somehow absorbed the magic of the clockwork and turned it evil, and also...NOVA had been injured, the upper right side of her face had been hurt in the explosion. Now she had a scar that she hid under her golden bangs, it brought painful memories.

NOVA groaned as she was now floating in space, trying to fix the giant clockwork device without much of her magic. Luckily, the pink child had destroyed the evil being, and somehow returned the magic that the evil jester had stolen, back to NOVA.

The clockwork comet was fixed, and the sealed knight was back to it's place.

-end of flashback-

NOVA sat by herself on the living room, reading a newspaper Galacta had brought her so she could catch up to current events.

The cover had a kid...the kid looked just like the one she had seen years ago, the one that the jester had tricked.

"Kirby ends the corrupt reign of Queen Sectonia and adds a new landmark to dreamland...interesting. Kirby always does this kind of thing... Maybe it's because Meta Knight is his mentor..." NOVA murmured to herself.

Yes, she acknowledged that. Though, she couldn't say such thing around Galacta Knight...not after what happened between him and Meta Knight.

She turned to the next page. She gasped.

"Oh no...I-i need to warn him!" NOVA stammered as she stood up and paced back and forth. She couldn't do anything to help him now, hopefully he would be alright.

What was this thing she had found out?

-flashback-

The blue-caped warrior looked at the clockwork. He looked fierce and determined. NOVA knew he was Meta Knight, one of the few star warriors to be alive after the great war with the wizard, Nightmare.

Once more.

"WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR?"

"I wish to fight the strongest warrior in the galaxy!" The masked knight exclaimed. NOVA sighed. This guy clearly meant business. She wondered who the strongest warrior in the galaxy was... And she wondered why would he want to do that? Maybe to improve his fighting. Maybe.

"OK, 3, 2, 1." The comet counted off.

NOVA turned around. The crystal which held an ancient knight was now gone.

She looked outside. The magenta-haired warrior stretched, it must have been a pain to be stuck in that crystal.

The blue knight pulled out his sword, his yellow eyes gleaming with excitement maybe?

Galacta Knight glared at Meta Knight.

He quickly turned around and flew to a nearby blue planet, the blue knight followed and had probably caught up to him.

-end of flashback-

Somewhere in Popstar, somewhere over the clouds, Galacta was looking at the beautiful landscape under him. It was breath-taking.

He sat for some time on the clouds, looking at the sun set over the horizon which was a never ending sea.

"Enough sightseeing, shouldn't you

be on your way to Kirby's home?" A familiar deep voice spoke. Galacta looked up and surely enough it was Meta Knight.

"I know I have to take care of Kirby...jeez...how did you find me anyways?" Galacta groaned.

"I was just on my way to where I was going. I had told Kirby that you were on your way, but it seems you were being lazy-"

"I wasn't being lazy! I was just enjoying this sunset...it's not like I can't be free to do whatever after millions and millions of years being stuck in that jail."

"... Maybe you would have not been locked up for eons if you hadn't killed innocent people just out of anger..." Meta Knight sighed.

"How do you know that was what actually happened!?" Galacta screamed, quickly turning at Meta, his pink eyes turning red. Galacta despised being reminded of that.

"...No... And I do not want to listen to you whine. See you later..." Meta Knight groaned as he spread his wings and took flight.

-Flashback-

Galacta Knight took in a shaky breath, he was on the verge of losing the battle against Meta. His title was soon going to be taken away by him. He had to do something...but Meta Knight was as strong as he was or maybe more.

Galacta knew he only had one move left that would save him, one that would probably end this fight, so that he could escape far away.

That was all that Galacta wanted. Freedom...and vengeance too.

Galacta Knight summoned a mach tornado, hoping it would blow away the knight. He was wrong. Meta Knight had avoided it with simplicity.

Galacta froze. He was fearful.

The blue knight quickly attacked him. Everything went dark after that.

Galacta Knight was defeated. He was now floating in space, he was too weak to fly, too weak to do anything. His vision was blurring, yet he swore he saw a blue shining starship fly over him.

He thought he was over with, his life was on the line.

He woke up inside a room. It was lighqt blue room, there seemed to be machines around. He looked in front of him. A screen with ancient writing, which Galacta Knight could easily read.

-end of flashback-

Galacta arrived at Kirby's round house, he knocked the door. No answer.

"He's probably sleeping..." Galacta mumbled, he walked to the closest window and took a peek inside.

No one was there.

He felt watched, he looked behind him. Meta Knight was there.

"W-what are you doing here?! Where's Kirby!? What did you do to him!?" Galacta was panicking. He had no idea what was going on.

"Kirby is fine. relax, I'm only taking you back to the GSA."

"B-back to that place?! No no no!" Galacta stammered. He knew not to trust them.

Out of nowhere, someone hit him on the back of his head. He was unconscious.

Why does the GSA want Galacta Knight back?

:3c well... There's always a next chapter.


End file.
